


Going Away Means Forgetting

by Dean_loves_Cas_forever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, My attempt at slow bulid, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Top Dean, dean's a teacher, won't happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_loves_Cas_forever/pseuds/Dean_loves_Cas_forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean teaches Cas' daughter, Analia. However, her lack of interest in lessons and poor work calls for a talk with her father and let's just say Dean's so far gone on her father that Analia will be getting more help than she needs. But that's not a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Away Means Forgetting

Dean looked out at the kids playing in the playground, today was the first day of school and he was looking forward to meeting his class. Dean teaches a preschool class, at times it can be hard but they're just so innocent that he loves it. As he looked out he saw one little girl, with dark brown hair and green eyes, sitting alone in the corner of the playground. He frowned, she looked so sad, no child should look like that. The bell rang and the kids lined up outside, Dean smiled, excited to meet his class. His new class practically ran into the room, the lonely girl trailed in last. 

"Hi everyone." Dean said smiling brightly. "If you sit down on the carpet to begin with." The kids did so immediately. Dean laughed at their eagerness. "I'm going to take the register now, say yes when you hear your name please. Analia?"

"Yes." The quiet voice came from the back.

"Hi Analia. Andy?"

"Yes."

"Hi Andy. Anna? 

"Yes."

"Hi Anna. Ben?"

"Yes." 

"Hi Ben. Charlotte?" 

"Yes."

"Hi Charlotte. Elisabeth?"

"Yes." 

"Hi Elisabeth. Gabriel?"

"Yes."

"Hi Gabriel. Katie?"

"Yes."

"Hi Katie. Mark?"

"Yes." 

"Hi Mark. Matt?" 

"Yes."

"Hi Matt. Maya?"

"Yes."

"Hi Maya. Molly?"

"Yes."

"Hi Molly. Phil?"

"Yes."

"Hi Phil. Tia?"

"Yes." 

"Hi Tia. Tom?"

"Yes."

"Hi Tom. And last but not least Zak?"

"Yes." Dean smiled at his class and they smiled back. 

"I'm Mr. Dean and I think we're going to have a good year. Ok choose where you want to sit." Dean said and immediately they all stood up and grabbed their friends before running off to a table. He saw Gabriel approach Analia cautiously but with confident familiarity. 

"Hey Analia, do you want to sit with me and Anna?" He asked, Analia looked around at everyone and shook her head. "Ok, well we'll leave a space for you if you change your mind." She nodded at him. Dean was surprised at Gabriel's intelligence, he was awfully articulate for a five year old. Dean watched as Analia slowly approached him. 

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Dean asked, crouching in front of her. 

"Can I sit near you?" She asked quietly, gesturing to the table Dean used for when a child was misbehaving. 

"Sure." Dean said after hesitating. She nodded and sat down, she caught Gabriel's eye and he nodded, smiling reassuringly at her. "To start with we are going to draw our families, I want to get you know you." Dean said handing out blank paper and packs of crayons. Excited chatter filled the room as the kids started to draw their families. Dean went around the class to see what they were drawing. Dean found out that Maya and Zak both have two mommies; Andy, Tia and Charlotte have two daddies; Ben and Katie only have a mom; Analia, Molly and Tom only have a dad; Anna, Elisabeth, Gabriel, Mark, Matt and Phil all have both a mom and dad. They had drawn their extended families too but Analia had only drawn herself and her father. "Analia? Why have you only drawn yourself and your dad? Don't you have any cousins? Grandparents?" 

"Papa isn't friends with his family. I only see Gabe and Anna here." Analia answered colouring in her dress. 

"Why haven't you drawn Gabriel and Anna?" Dean asked softly. Analia simply shrugged. "Ok, do you want me to put it up on the wall?" She shook her head.

"Can you keep it?" She asked looking up at him. He nodded. 

"Is everyone finished?" He asked, the 15 kids replied with a chorus of a  happy 'yes'. Dean smiled and collected the pictures. "These look great. Ok, everyone back on the carpet, let's see how good you are at your alphabet." 

* * *

At the end of the day the kids happily traipsed out of the room with their parents. Gabriel said a brief goodbye to Analia then left with his mother.

"Analia, is your papa coming to collect you?" Dean asked her, she nodded and looked down at her feet. "Are you alright?" Analia shrugged. Just then a disheveled man stormed through the door. 

"Sorry I'm late." He said looking at Dean, the man's bright blue eyes locked on Dean's. He looked at the teacher's beautiful face in shock. Dean's face split into a stunning smile and the man snapped out of his trance. "Castiel Novak." He said holding his hand out. 

"Dean Winchester." Dean replied shaking the offered hand. 

"You look young for a teacher how old are you?" Castiel asked. 

"24. Don't worry I'm fully qualified." Dean chuckled. "Have you got everything, Analia?" Dean asked her. She nodded and looked up at him. "You want to give your papa your drawing?" She quickly shook her head. Dean nodded and turned to Castiel. "I think we need to talk about your daughter." 

"Analia, can you go and play for a minute while papa talks to Mr. Dean?" Cas asked, Analia nodded and walked over to the toys in the back of the classroom. Dean pulled up a chair to his desk and gestured for Cas to sit down. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing is wrong per say. However, while Analia seems perfectly capable of the tasks set for her, she just doesn't seem interested in participating or even trying to learn. I've heard Gabriel talk to her and seen how he works, as I understand he's her cousin and I believe if she tried, she'd be a lot further along in her learning." Dean explained, Cas nodded as Dean spoke. Dean watched the man in front of him, as he tilted his head as he thought, his blue eyes brightening. 

"I see, is there anything you can do?" Cas asked.

"I can work more closely with her but there is only certain times I can work with her." Dean said. Cas leant forward.

"When can you work with her?" He asked, clearly wanting his daughter to achieve more. 

"I can work with her after school for an hour or so." Dean said, Cas nodded. 

"Can you work with her any other times?" Cas asked. "Would you be willing to work with her in the weekends?" Cas was pushing his luck but he had just met his daughter's gorgeous teacher, sue him for wanting to get to know him more. 

"I guess I could. I hate to see a fully capable child underachieve." Dean said with a brilliant smile, Cas returned it with his own gummy smile. "I'll work with her after class too if you want." Dean asked. Cas nodded with a smile. 

"Analia, come on honey, we're going home now." Cas called, Analia came running. "Say goodbye to Mr. Dean." Analia shook her head. 

"I don't like goodbye." Analia stated.

"Ok, see you tomorrow." Dean said smiling. Analia smiled too, for the first time that day, and nodded. 

"See you tomorrow." She replied. 

"Would you mind coming in again after school?" Dean asked. Cas nodded and smiled a bright smile. 

"Of course." He answered. Dean smiled at Analia's beautiful father and walked them to the door. 

"See you tomorrow." Cas said then they left to go home. Both Cas and Dean let out a sigh of happiness. 


End file.
